


Warlocks don't get sick (oh, but they do)

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, but just basically alec taking care of sick magnus, it's been so long since i wrote anything, still suck at tagging apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: Alec goes to visit Magnus after a day of work, and finds said warlock knocked out on the couch with a fever. Magnus insists that he's fine, and isn't really sick, but Alec is having absolutely none of that.





	Warlocks don't get sick (oh, but they do)

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's literally been three years since I wrote a fanfic, so I apologize in advance in case this turns out to be awful. But I want to get back into writing again, and I figured a simple sickfic would be a good way to start.  
> Hope you enjoy! xx

Alec sighed heavily as he stepped inside the apartment building Magnus lived in. He felt completely drained, despite the fact that he had been doing paperwork at his desk all day. He knew being the head of the institute was a tough job, but no one had prepared him for how tiring it could be to look over reports. He hadn't joined anyone on missions for a week, and he had to admit that he already missed it. He would have to join Jace and Izzy soon, or he would go mad. Today he had to deal with the aftermath of a fight two new shadowhunters had with a shax demon, that a mundane with the Sight had witnessed. To say it was exhausting would be an understatement, and all he wanted to do right now was order some chinese takeout and cuddle his boyfriend.  
He climbed the stairs, and dropped his weapons on the floor as soon as he entered the apartment. To his surprise it was actually quite dark. Sure, a few lamps were lighting the place up slightly, but it was still a lot darker than it usually was. Also, Magnus didn't come to greet him by the door like he usually did. Magnus somehow always knew when Alec was coming over, and would greet him with a kiss most of the time, except for when he was really busy. Something about the situation felt really off, and Alec quietly bent down to pick up his seraph blade. He was probably just being paranoid, but one could never be too careful.  
He carefully walked into the living room, when a sniffle got his attention. He turned his head towards the sound, and immediately relaxed when he spotted Magnus, seemingly asleep on the couch. Alec, once he knew there was no danger in sight, walked back to the hallway to put his weapon back down, and take his jacket and shoes off. He then walked over to light another lamp right by the couch. He turned to wake his boyfriend up, and frowned now that Magnus' face was more visible. He was paler than usual, and Alec could spot a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Alec ran his eyes over the warlock's body, looking for injuries. When he couldn't see any, he kneeled by Magnus' head and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Magnus. Wake up." he almost whispered. Magnus' eyes fluttered open, and for a second he looked confused, before sitting up with a yawn.  
"Alexander? Are you done for today already? I must have slept for longer than planned." he said, and Alec noticed how he looked about as tired as Alec felt. Alec placed a hand on one of Mangus' knees, studying his face carefully.  
"Are you okay? You look pale." he said, and Magnus attempted a shrug, but his entire body seemed to lack any of his usual gracefulness.  
"I'm fine, darling. I just had trouble sleeping last night because of a cough that didn't seem to go away. Have you eaten dinner?" Magnus asked, and tried to stand up to walk over to the kitchen. Alec pushed him back down on the couch and placed the back of his hand against Magnus' forehead, only to immediately pull it back.  
"Magnus! You're burning up!" he exclaimed with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick?"  
Magnus waved his hand in a dismissing gesture.  
"It's nothing. Warlocks don't get sick. Now chinese or pizza?" he asked, and did another attempt to stand up only to once again be stopped by Alec.  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Doesn't matter how much magic you've got running through your veins, your body is still human. And you've got a fever. You're not leaving this couch." Alec said, authority seeping into his voice. He was so used to taking care of his siblings when they were sick, and them denying it and trying to train, that he couldn't help himself. He was not about to let his boyfriend completely ignore the fact that he was sick and needed rest. Luckily, Magnus seemed to be too tired to put up much of a fight, and laid back down.  
"Do you have any appointments tomorrow?" Alec asked, and Magnus nodded.  
"I have appointments with one seelie and one vampire before noon, and another seelie after lunch" he replied, and Alec stood back up.  
"I'm gonna draw you a bath, and while I do that you're cancelling those appointments. And if they have anything against that, you can tell them that you're not gonna see any clients tomorrow, by the order of the leader of the New York institute." Alec ordered, and right when he was about to walk away to the bathroom he realized how how stern he was sounding, and bent down to place a kiss on Magnus' temple. Said warlock hummed in response.  
"Whatever you say, _mom. _" Magnus replied with a hint of a smile. Alec sighed for dramatic effect, and then went to get the bath going. He turned the tap on, and when he was certain he had found the perfect temperature he added some jasmine and lotus scented bubbles, knowing that Magnus liked that scent a lot. He then left the bathroom to walk into their bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes (loose silk pants and a matching shirt) that Magnus could change into once he was done in the bathroom. He then returned to the living room, just in time to see Magnus put his phone back on the coffee table. Magnus turned to him with a smile.__  
"I'm now all yours tomorrow." he said while standing up, and Alec kissed his forehead and smiled back.  
"Good. Your bath should be ready soon. And while you relax I'm going to change the bed sheets and order us some food. Any preferences?" he asked, his tone a lot softer now that he knew Magnus would let Alec take care of him. Magnus looked at him with a fond expression, and placed a hand against Alec's chest.  
"You choose, my dear shadowhunter." he replied, and then turned to walk to the bathroom. Alec looked at him until the door closed behind him, and then got to work on the bed. 

__************_ _

___Alec had set the boxes of chinese food up, and was getting them something to drink when Magnus walked back into the living room, his hair still damp and slightly covering his eyes. Magnus turned to Alec with a smile, and Alec was glad to see that his boyfriend was already looking better._  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Magnus asked while sitting down on the couch.  
"Just been your wonderful self. Now, you pick the movie since I chose the food." Alec said while placing glasses filled with water on the table. He would have preferred coke, but Magnus needed to drink water, so Alec decided to also have water. He sat down, and Magnus immediately rested his head on Alec's shoulder while trying to choose something for them to watch. Alec's hand went to Magnus' head, slowly running his fingers through the wet locks. 

__************_ _

__The ending credits of the movie were rolling, and they were laying to the couch, Alec with his back against the back of it, with Magnus cuddled into his chest. Magnus had dozed off against his arm almost as soon as they had eaten, and Alec had gradually shifted their positions so Magnus would be more comfortable. Now he was trying to get up without waking the sleeping warlock. It was a slow process, and Magnus stirred one or two times, but he managed to do it.  
He carefully lifted Magnus up to carry him to bed. Magnus needed to rest. He walked through the apartment quietly, and lowered Magnus onto the bed as carefully as he could, and then pulled the covers up to his chest. He stopped for a second to make sure Magnus was still sleeping peacefully, and then returned to the living room. He sent a quick text to Izzy, telling her that he would spend the following day taking care of Magnus, and that he trusted her and Jace to keep the institute running. He then started working on cleaning the remnants of their dinner up. He threw the trash away, and then did the dishes. In less than ten minutes he was done, and went to fill a bottle water, and then returned to the bedroom. He placed the bottle on Magnus' bedside table, and then stripped himself down to his boxers before joining Magnus in bed. The warlock immediately turned to cuddle into Alec's side. Alec froze, afraid that he had woken Magnus up, but relaxed when he saw that he didn't. He ran a finger up and down Magnus' arm, and soon fell asleep._ _

__************_ _

___When Alec woke up, Magnus was still asleep, head resting on his chest. Alec noted that the amount of water in the bottle had lessened significantly, and carefully placed a hand onto Magnus' forehead. Pleased, he noted that his boyfriend's fever had gone down a lot as well._  
He stayed in bed for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed, careful not to wake Magnus up. He put a pair of sweatpants on. He made his way to the kitchen, and opened the door to the balcony on the way, He always loved some fresh air in the morning, and he was pretty sure Magnus would like it as well. He connected his phone to the speaker Magnus kept on the kitchen island, and put some acoustic music on, on a low volume so it wouldn't disturb Magnus. Once he had that set up, he went on to quietly rummaging through the cupboards. He always made his siblings pancakes for breakfast when they were sick, and figured he should give Magnus the same treatment. Especially now that he was probably going to feel better.  
He was quietly humming along to the music and frying the pancakes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to return Magnus' embrace with one arm, the other holding the spatula.  
"You're being awfully domestic, Alexander." Magnus hummed, his voice still raspy from sleep. Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
"You love it." Magnus hummed in agreement and Alec smiled. "Feeling better?"  
"A lot. And this isn't a bad way to start the day. You know, I was worried you had returned to the institute for a second when you weren't in bed." Magnus replied, his head nestled into the crook of Alec's neck.  
"Told Izzy I'll be here all day. You're stuck with me." Alec said, and kissed Magnus' temple before turning back to the pancakes. Magnus moved so he was leaning against the counter next to the stove, a smile on his face.  
"I can think of worse fates." he replied, and they feel into a comfortable silence, the music and sounds of New York in the background. 


End file.
